


Second Chance: Bittersweet Reunion

by Kaepore



Category: The Slayer Chronicles - Zac Brewer
Genre: Ash is a little shit, But Joss still loves him, M/M, Secret Relationship, cute boyfriends, mentions of homophobic behavior, non-sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: Joss comes back to the Slayer Society and is happy to be greeted by his lover, Ash.





	

*From Chapter 3 in Second Chance*

"Bittersweet Reunion rewrite"

Joss retrieved his backpack from the compartment above his seat and navigated his way down the aisle, pushing away all the thoughts of Kat and her threats. She couldn’t touch him. The slayers wouldn't let that happen. He was one of them, after all. But then . . . maybe they expected him to be strong enough to stand up to an untrained girl. At least, he thought she was untrained. But who knew what her father had taught her. Sirus was, after all, was talented at keeping secrets. like the fact that he was a vampire.

Joss forced a smile at the flight attendant, and once she’d wished him a good day, he found his way up the ramp and into Laguardia Airport. As Joss exited the security area, he breathed a sigh of relief. He’d been on too many flights this week. His eyes sweeping the area around him, as always, for any sign of anyone who might not be on the human side. Everyone looked fairly normal as he walked, so he proceeded to the baggage claim area and waited for carousel number five to show any sign of his suitcase, with the luggage tag that read STEAL MY LUGGAGE, WASH MY CLOTHES.

Something hard pressed into Joss' back, and his mind screamed "Gun!" His heart ceased it beats for a moment, in question of who exactly was behind him and why exactly they were threatening to assault him. A vampire wouldn't use a gun, so clearly the person was a human. What human would pull a gun in an airport? He doubted that many would, given the security. Turning his head slightly to the left, Joss glimpsed his assailant and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing Ash?"

"Admiring the back of your head. Since you have yet to turn and face me yet." His lover grinned. Joss turned to him, knowing that Ash wouldn't cause him any harm. He eyed the Sharpie that he was gripping and raised an eyebrow. "You were doing to attack me with a sharpie?" Ash chuckled and pulled him into a hug that was long overdue.

"I'm glad you're back. I almost didn't recognize you at first. You've grown so much since last year. You almost look legal." Ash mumbles as he delivers a kiss to the top of Joss' head. "Everyone else is at the temporary base. So grab your bag and we'll go."

Joss felt safe and at peace around Ash. He knew his lover wouldn't let anything happen to him. He felt at home. It's weird to feel that way when you're away from home, but this was better than actually being at home. Ash had given him the warm welcome that he had deserved from his parents.

The slayers, after all, felt like his family. They all knew his secrets, his strengths, and his weaknesses. But he wouldn't say that they knew all his secrets. The only one who knew all his secrets where Ash. Seeing as how he trusted him enough to tell him. Ash promised not to tell Abraham and the other slayers anything.

Ash had located his suitcase, bringing a feeling of relief to Joss, knowing that no one would try to steal his bag. Ash then caught a cab to take them to the heart of Manhattan. Joss was happy by the fact that he was finally a real slayer. Since all last summer was just boring training in becoming one, he was finally able to fight against vampire-kind with Ash.

His mind wandered to how he and Ash will spend their time together. He checked first to see if the cabbie wasn't paying attention. "Hey, do you think I could room with you this summer. If you're comfortable with it." Joss smiles up at him hoping for a positive answer.

"We'll have to be careful and not give the others any suspicion. I'm not up for a fucking lecture from Abraham." Ash grumbles and wraps an arm around Joss, pulling him closer. "I just hate being told I'm a terrible person for my choices." Abraham had been hard on Ash for coming out the other slayers, of course, he had been easily accepted by the others.

The first couple months hadn't been easy since Abraham had given him the cold shoulder and talked to him through the other slayers. "I'm sure he just doesn't want anything to happen to you. You know how it is for most 'Gay Men'." Joss mentally cursed at himself. Couldn't he have thought of something better? His thoughts were so jumbled he was at a loss for words to tell Ash.

"If only that were the case babe. But it's not. He ignored me for 3 months and wouldn't even look at me. Well, not in the eyes at least." Ash shakes his head, his hands were balled up, pissed for even thinking about it. "I just wish this entire thing was easier. It's not like I asked for this."

Joss laid his hand on top of Ash's closed one, patiently waiting for Ash to calm before entwining his fingers with his. "Things are better now. Surely he's not giving you the cold shoulder now, right? I mean, It's not easy to ignore you forever." Ash snorts at his response. "You trying to soften me up or what?" Ash chuckled and pressed another kiss to Joss' head.

"I can't wait until you come of age." Ash laughs, loud enough to draw attention from the cabbie, quickly shutting up when he realized he was looking. He leans over and presses his lips to Joss' ear "I can't wait for the day that I'll be able to sink my teeth-" Joss' cuts him off with a squeak and quickly shoves Ash away.

"You don't have a filter do you?" Ash laughs at Joss, cupping his face and running his thumb across his burning cheek. "Not when it comes to fantasizing about what I'm gonna do the day you turn 18." He smirks, feeling Joss' cheek grow hotter. "Ugh! You're such a pig." Joss swats Ash's hand away.

The cab lurches to a stop. Ash peers out the window, sighing when he spots the base they're staying at. He slips the cabbie money and throws an arm around Joss' shoulders. "You ready?" Joss shakes his head in response. The only reason he's not ready is that of his uncle. The only downside to this. He was afraid of him and the other slayers figuring out about him and Ash's relationship.

More importantly, he was afraid that he would do or say something that would reveal them. The part that scared him most is that he and Ash were going to share a room, meaning most nights they will be sharing a bed. But the fact that Joss was too young to do anything that would get them in more trouble kept him at ease.

"C'mon babe everyone is waiting for you and me. They'll be so happy to finally see you after so long." Joss nods in response, leading the way up to the door.


End file.
